Secrets Held Back
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: Lilly and Oliver are married, finally. Lilly has to tell Oliver something... a something that's bound to happen in two months. Will she tell him? Looks like Jiley's got something up their sleeves as well. Part of the Loliver Post-A-Thon.


**A/N: This is for the Summer Post-a-Thon on ****loliver.****. (: Enjoy! (:**

Lilly Truscott gazed at her left hand. That beautiful, shimmering diamond ring on her ring finger shone like the stars at night. It had been seven months since she was happily married to him. Her true love, her best friend from Pre-K.

Oliver Oscar Oken.

Lilly had just arrived home from work. Lilly had a deep secret behind her that she had been hiding from everyone, even Miley, her best girlfriend. She'd been hiding it for seven months. Something that was starting to show. She had tried to conceal the bump rapidly growing, but could no longer. She knew that it was tonight that she would tell Oliver.

"Lilly?" Oliver called from the entrance of their apartment. Lilly ran to him, jumping into his arms.

"Hey," Lilly said, kissing her husband.

"Hey, baby," Oliver said, kissing her back. Oliver put down his briefcases.

"Ollie, speaking of babies…" Lilly replied. Oliver was already in the kitchen, taking a mug and filling it was ice coffee.

"Hm?" he said, as he took a sip. Lilly thought.

"Uh… I'll tell you at dinner. Jake and Miley are coming over, then we're driving to La Bella. They have big news for us… they've waited a year Miley tells me," Lilly said, hinting some excitement.

"Okay, hun," Olvier said, as he wrapped his arms around Lilly's waist and kissed her head.

The couple both got ready, in their nicest clothes, as they waited for the arrival of Miley and Jake.

Lilly and Miley started to gossip.

"Yeah, I know!" Miley exclaimed. Jake came over and cupped his hands over his girlfriend's eyes.

"Guess whoo!" Jake said, joking.

"Hm… Orlando Bloom?" Miley said. Everyone laughed. Oliver had his arms wrapped around Lilly's neck. He kissed her cheek. They both smiled.

"A'ight! Everyone ready?" Lilly asked. Everyone shook their heads and piled into the car, taking a fifteen minute drive.

Everyone had ordered their food and chatted. Everyone enjoyed their dinner and had a few laughs as well. It was finally time for Jake and Miley to talk.

"Okay," Miley started, "Jake and I waited a whole year to tell you this."

"Are you guys ready?" Jake asked. Loliver nodded together.

"We're getting married in two months!" Miley exclaimed.

"OH, MY GOSH, MILEY! You waited a whole year and left us two months to know?!" Lilly asked, exclaiming.

"I'm sorry, you guys, we had to keep it a surprise!" Jake said.

"That's some surprise," Oliver said, laughing. Lilly smiled.

"Yeah, I can't believe it! Congrats!" Lilly said as Oliver nodded. The foursome left the restaurant.

**LO**li**VE**r **L**ol**IVE**r

It had been two months already. Oliver had just arrived home from buying a suit with Jake. He caught Lilly at a bad time. He looked at her. For the past two months, she had been wearing larger clothing, and Oliver was curious. Now, he saw Lilly was size-fitting clothes on her.

"Lilly?" Oliver questioned. Lilly dropped the laundry basket in her hands.

"Ollie…" Lilly started.

"Lilly… why didn't you tell me?" Oliver said.

"Ollie… I don't know. I knew for a while now… I was afraid.. Afraid you didn't wanna have a family yet." Oliver cupped Lilly's face in her hands.

"Lillian Anne Oken… I never want you to say that! I would have started a family with you any day. I don't want you to doubt me, you hear?" Oliver said. Lilly kissed him.

"I won't do it again, Ollie-kins," Lilly said, kissing him again.

After pulling away from the kiss, Oliver said, "I haven't heard Ollie-kins in a million years." They smiled, and kissed again.

One week later, the couple were getting ready to go to the wedding. Lilly and Oliver met at the church with Miley and Jake. It was beautiful. It had taken place in a lovely church. Miley took a glance at Lilly an exclaimed.

"Lilly! How! When!" Miley screamed.

"We all have our little late surprises, don't we?"

The wedding started. The priest had a lovely sermon and lovely vows. Miley and Jake each wrote one for each other. As soon as they were done, their left hand had a new ring on it. They kissed. The reception came along.

The party was on.

Everyone was on the dance floor moving and dancing. Lilly and Oliver started to dance. They shared a kiss. After the kiss, Lilly stopped.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Ollie… oh gosh, I think.. My water broke!" Lilly exclaimed. Oliver rushed to Jake and Miley. Jake and Miley helped Lilly to the car as Oliver gathered the stuff. Lilly turned around to Jake and Miley.

"Lilly, you need us?" Jake asked.

"No… don't miss your own party. I'll be fine with Ollie. I promise." Oliver came dashing out.

"WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHEN? HOW?" was all Oliver can scream. He started to panic. Was he gonna make it to the hospital on time? He plopped Lilly into the car. Jake and Miely waved, as they felt the guilt coming on.

Oliver jumped into the car. He sped past the speed limit and landed into the nearest hospital, which was twenty minutes away. He rushed Lilly into the hospital. Oliver went to the desk.

"Excuse, my wife is in labor!" Oliver said, exhausted. He laid a heavy sigh. The receptionist gave him a clipboard.

"A nurse and doctor will be with you in a minute," she responded.

"I don't have a minute!" Lilly screamed. A nurse rapidly came and pushed her into a room.

Two hours had passed and Oliver was in a chair, next to Lilly. She was squeezing his hand. Hard. Oliver's hand was turning red, but he didn't care. Lilly was in immense pain with the birth. They say that first births are the longest.

Eight more hours had now passed. Lilly was tired. The doctor checked Lilly out.

"Lilly…" the doctor said, trailing off.

"What is it, Doctor Hockstein?" Lilly questioned, exhausted. The doctor checked her clipboard.

"Well, Lilly, it looks like in… maybe one more hour… you can deliver the baby."

Lilly sighed with her hair out of place. Oliver still thought she looked beautiful.

**LO**li**VE**r **L**ol**IVE**r

Two more hours passed.

"Lilly… you're ready!" Dr. Hockstein announced. "Give ma a push on three!"

It took several pushes, but it was definitely worth it.

Lilly was exhausted, but was glad. She heard another human crying in the room.

"Congratulations, Mr. And Mrs. Oken. You have a baby boy!" Oliver kissed the top of Lilly's forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, Lilly," Oliver said, kissing her more. Oliver was handed the baby.

"What do we name him?" Lilly asked.

"Hm…" Oliver pondered.

"I've always loved the name Mitchel. And Oliver can be his middle name!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Alright, then! Our baby is Mitchel Oliver Oken," Oliver said, proudly. Soon enough, Miley and Jake came in.

"Hey, newlyweds!" Oliver exclaimed. Everyone greeted each other.

"How was the party? I'm sorry we had to leave early," Lilly said, upset.

"Lilly, don't be silly. What, were you gonna have the baby in the parking lot?!" Miley asked. We all laughed. Jake and Miley cooed at Mitchel.

"We did it, Olliekins," Lilly said. Oliver kissed her.

"No, baby. You did."

**A/N: Happy One Year Anniversary to ****Loliver.****! Many more years to come serving up Loliver! (:**


End file.
